


oh, enlighten me now.

by tousled



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Astrid-centric, Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tousled/pseuds/tousled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"It’s not as warm as later, with all six of them bundled up on Snotlout’s couch, bowls of popcorn shared between them. Astrid’s squished between Hiccup and Ruffnut, Tuffnut stretched out on everyone’s laps and the movie on the telly flickers black and white. Monotone’s exciting, when you can see every colour now."</em>
</p><p>Or, when Astrid meets her friends, she also gets to see colours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, enlighten me now.

**Author's Note:**

> i said to myself "you know what's a great idea? more platonic soulmate alt universes." and so i wrote this astrid-centric fic (ficlet?) because platonic soulmates. because astrid friendships. this is a "you see colour when you meet your soulmates" soulmate AU. 
> 
> title from [magnolia - gang of youths](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJzLc8Cj-AY). yeah, i'm that kind fic author, song lyrics titles, groan groan, i know. (anyway whenever i see the mv of magnolia i kind of imagine tuff dancing like that.)
> 
> this is unbeta'd, let me know if you pick up any mistakes. there might be a tense problem i missed because i changed tenses on myself! feed back is super appreciated, discussion on the idea encouraged! ([tumblr post here](http://despiteherself.tumblr.com/post/141237678049/oh-enlighten-me-now-its-not-as-warm-as-later))

With Hiccup, Astrid sees greens. 

 

He had been late to a lecture, all messy hair and a pile of books and papers spilling out of his arms. He’d plopped down in the seat beside Astrid with a thump and turned to introduce himself with a well practised whisper. 

 

“Hiccup Haddock.” He grinned, unceremoniously dropping his books on his lap to hold out a hand. Astrid shook it, her pen rolling across the top of her work book. 

“Astrid Hofferson.” She replied. Amongst all the greys of the world Hiccup’s eyes are green. 

 

Inside, green was merely a flash, some guy’s shirt and another’s phone case. For first colours, it seemed tame. The second Astrid stepped outside had her breath caught in her throat. The  _ plants.  _ Hiccup, with books semi-sorted out, seemed to know that expression; the awe and the joy and his brows crept together.

 

“I already have a soulmate.” He blurted, dropping a book or two to reach a supportive hand Astrid’s way. She didn’t care, didn’t think he was her soulmate anyway, but appreciated the solidness on her arm. It felt a lot more real now. 

“I can only see green,” Astrid shrugged. “I didn’t know plants could be so  _ beautiful _ .” 

 

Hiccup laughed, dropping his hand from her arm to bend down to his books and asked Astrid to study. To develop a friendship. 

  
  
  


Fishlegs brightens Astrid’s view with yellows and oranges. 

 

Groups of threes were assigned for a chemistry prac, and Hiccup had pulled her by the bicep to Fishlegs’ desk. He seemed pleased as punch, leaving Astrid pull up her own chair as he sat down next to Fishlegs, chatting chemical formulas. 

 

“Astrid,” Astrid said.

“Fishlegs.” Fishlegs smiled. Blonde hair peaked out from under his hat. 

 

Later, when the practical is properly under way Astrid’s gloved hands picked up each and every chemical bottle in awe of the labels and new colours. Hiccup noticed, digging his elbow into Astrid’s side with a smile. 

 

Much later again, when Astrid’s sitting at lunch with her two best friends, they sometimes try to explain what the other colours are like. Fishlegs refuses to tell on his soulmate thing, but Hiccup’s platonic soulmates with a  _ dragon  _ of all fucking things; Astrid didn’t even know that could actually happen _.  _ But it’s nice when Hiccup’s prattling on about hue and saturation like Astrid understands, and Fishlegs’ descriptions are a lot more poetic. She has no idea what they mean, but it doesn’t matter. They already helped her green and yellow and orange. 

  
  
  


Snotlout shows Astrid red. 

 

Or rather,  _ pink.  _ That’s the first colour she sees as Snotlout introduced himself with a bunch of flirtatious words; the brightest pink of a blush high on Fishlegs’ cheeks and the roll of Hiccup’s eyes. Apparently, Snotlout is just sort of like that. 

 

“I’m Astrid.” She said, not holding a hand out.

“Astrid,” Snotlout repeated, grinning. “Pretty name for a pretty girl.” 

 

“Snotlout!” Hiccup’s voice was all inflection, like when he started to get bossy about group projects and waiting in lines. Astrid could appreciate anyone who got Hiccup annoyed so quickly. 

 

“Don’t flirt with me again.” She replied, but a smile threatened her serious expression. Snotlout promised not to under Hiccup’s and Fishlegs’ glares but not five minutes later he’s laying it on thick again. Fishlegs’ disapproving look has him blushing red, and Astrid remembered thinking perhaps red suited Snotlout. 

 

They go to Snotlout’s games sometimes, yelling half-hearted cheers. Hiccup disapproves of contact sport, Astrid thought Fishlegs would have too but he gets a bit into it. After matches, when Snotlout’s been riling everyone up too much and getting into fights, he laughs with spilt lips and bruises on his cheeks. The red is bright, dripping off his chin and Astrid knows red is passionate and wild, and  _ Snotlout.  _

  
  
  


The twins are a cacophony of new colours. 

 

Astrid meets Ruffnut first and discovers blue, blue eyes and the sky peaking through fluffy white clouds. A moment later, everything comes into screeching focus as Tuffnut stuffs his face with stolen food instead of introducing himself. He’s gone a second later, Snotlout yelling after him, demanding compensation for a loss of hot chips. 

 

Hiccup’s jacket’s still grey but everything else was lit up in a way Astrid didn’t even  _ know  _ was possible. She steadied herself against the park bench,  _ staring.  _

 

“Is she alright?” Ruffnut asked, elbowing Hiccup’s side. She points to Astrid with a twitch of her head, like Astrid’s not just right there, hearing it all. 

“She’s fine.” Hiccup replied, the tiniest knowing smile perched upon his lips. Astrid’s  _ more  _ than fine, she’s absolutely perfect. 

 

“Is your jacket supposed to be grey?” Astrid asked, reaching out to touch Hiccup’s sleeve. 

“Yes,” Hiccup grinned. 

 

When Astrid holds her hands up into her line of vision she’s no longer grey either, the wooden bench brown, Tuffnut’s shirt a deep purple. The world was all settled into place. Astrid wanted to yell with how warm and fond her chest was. 

  
It’s not as warm as later, with all six of them bundled up on Snotlout’s couch, bowls of popcorn shared between them. Astrid’s squished between Hiccup and Ruffnut, Tuffnut stretched out on everyone’s laps and the movie on the telly flickers black and white. Monotone’s exciting, when you can see every colour now. 


End file.
